1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a light-guide plate, a backlight assembly, and a liquid crystal display (LCD) device having the same, and more particularly, to a light-guide plate capable of improving brightness, and a backlight assembly and an LCD device having the light-guide plate.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (LCD) device is thinner and lighter, and consumes less driving voltage and less power as compared to other display devices. Therefore, the LCD device is widely used in devices such as, for example, notebook computers or cellular phones.
The LCD device may include a backlight assembly providing an LCD panel with light because the LCD panel is not self-emissive. The backlight assembly includes a light source providing light and an optical member improving brightness of light provided from the light source. A cold cathode fluorescent lamp (CCFL) and a light-emitting diode (LED) can be used as the light source. For example, a medium- or small-sized LCD device such as a cellular phone includes an LED having high brightness. The LCD device includes a light-guide plate for guiding light that is provided from the light source toward the LCD panel.
The LED is a point light source having a smaller range of emitting area than that of the CCFL. The point light emitted from the LED enters the light-guide plate through a side surface of the light-guide plate, so that the light-guide plate changes the point light into surface light and provides the LCD panel with planar light.
The LCD device includes a printed circuit film on which a circuit pattern for driving the LED is formed, and the LED is attached to the printed circuit film. The LED attached to the printed circuit film is disposed at a side surface of the light-guide plate.
In a conventional technology, a gap between the LED and the light-guide plate is designed so that the light provided from the LED does not leak from the light-guide plate. However, the gap between the LED and the light-guide plate may be larger than the initially designed configuration because of, for example, the manufacturing tolerance of the light-guide plate or a receiving container receiving the light-guide plate and the LED. Therefore, a portion of the light provided from the LED is not transmitted to the light-guide plate, and leaks from the light-guide plate.
Accordingly, optical efficiency and driving efficiency of the backlight assembly having the LED, and display quality of an LCD device having the backlight assembly can be deteriorated.